The present invention relates to a controllable fluid sample dispenser and the use of the controllable fluid sample dispenser for supplying a fluid sample with a predefined and precise dosing rate to a person's nose. In particular, the present invention relates to a fluid sample dispenser for controllably dispensing or applying a scent, aroma, flavor sample or a medical or pharmaceutical agent to a person utilizing the inventive controllable fluid sample dispenser. Thus, the present invention generally relates to the field of precisely dispensing or applying any fluid sample, specimen or assay to the respiratory system of a person/user. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method for determining the minimum concentration of a fluid sample a person can detect and, further, to a method for determining the fluid sample detection limit of a fluid detection means.
Known scent delivery systems are configured for providing a specific scent to whole rooms. Therefore, known scent delivery systems are relatively bulky for providing a sufficiently intensive scent impression in rooms, shopping malls, wellness areas, car interiors and so on. However, these known systems have the drawback that every person in the scent provided room will be treated with the fragrance by breathing.